Caja de sorpresas
by nindaiel
Summary: Historias cortas Sasusaku provenientes de una desconocida principiante
1. Comenzar

Hola, dejaré esta serie de historias cortas por aquí :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla

Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo tratando de atar cabos, todo había sido demasiado rápido como para pensar con claridad, además un fuerte dolor se comenzaba a hacer latente en su mejilla derecha y en su espalda.

Ten cuidado bastardo, que tendré los ojos bien puestos en ti, infeliz ! – Grito Naruto de pié a su lado, para luego mostrar su característica sonrisa zorruna y dirigirle la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pié.

Que demo…. – Sasuke calló al ver a su antigua compañera acercarse lentamente a la escena, bastante perpleja por el show de sus reunidos compañeros de equipo.

Basta de peleas, sus niveles de chakra están muy bajos para que se anden comportando de esa manera- Sentenció Sakura – Además ya hora volver a "casa".

"Casa"… esa palabra comenzó a mover las neuronas de Sasuke a mil por hora y recordar por que se encontraba en el suelo. La guerra había terminado y la ayuda del equipo 7, o ex equipo 7, había sido fundamental para la victoria, volver a compartir con sus antiguos compañeros desde el mismo bando había estremecido algo dentro de el, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, debía ganar no solo la confianza de sus compañeros, sino que también de la aldea.

_Tsunade le había consultado cuales eran sus planes, sus próximos movimientos, pero el solo la observó y ella comprendió las intenciones de esos negros ojos, quería volver…_

_De acuerdo, pero tendrás un largo interrogatorio- Dijo Tsunade algo molesta y dispuesta a marcharse del lugar – y que nada se diga que aún no planeo que voy a hacer con este muchacho, así que Naruto ahórrate preguntas, exclamaciones o lo que sea._

_Pero anciana! – Exclamo con impaciencia el rubio, pero no sirvió de nadaTsunade había desaparecido con sonoro ¡PUF!._

_Naruto comenzó a gritarle al aire para ver si Tsunade respondía o volvía a escena, pero nada y así permaneció por algunos minutos, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer… provocar escándalos y revolotear. Sasuke desvió vista de su molesto y ruidoso compañero hacía Sakura que se había acercado temerosamente hacia el._

_Volverás con nosotros Sasuke-kun? – Temiendo de que cambiara de opinión._

_Sí… aunque si Naruto no se calla me tendrán que juzgar por muchos más delitos de los que cargo ahora.- Sasuke suspiró y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho dejando ver una gran herida que iba desde su brazo al hombro._

_Algunas cosas no han cambiado, ven deja que vea esa herida que tienes en el hombro- Dijo Sakura mirando preocupadamente a Sasuke._

_No es gran cosa- Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto._

_Vamos-Dijo Sakura acercando su mano resplandeciente de chakra médico a su hombro-Solo será un momento_

_Un momento que Sasuke luego deseo que fuera más largo, la calidez del chakra de Sakura al entrar por su piel, llegar hasta su torrente sanguíneo y luego distribuirse suavemente por todo su cuerpo era muy gratificante, pesar de que ella solo curaba un área localizada podía sentir como pequeñas burbujas lo llenaban, casi podía sentir olor, sabor, incluso color de este chakra. Era completamente embriagante, a pesar de haber sido curado anteriormente con este método médico nunca antes había tenido esta sensación._

_Ya está, todo bien?- Dijo Sakura bastante satisfecha con su labor- Ahora no debes de hacer movimientos bruscos con tu brazo, por lo menos una semana, cuidar tu alimentación, tener entrenamientos leves…._

_Sakura había comenzado una charla de sabelotodo sobre cuidados médicos, a Sasuke le pareció recordar a su antigua compañera de 12 años, la única del equipo que realmente se leía todos los libros y manuales antes de proceder, era verdad lo que ella misma dijo, algunas cosas no han cambiado. Ya había dejado de escucharla hace un rato, pero la observaba atentamente mientras ahora, al parecer, lo regañaba por quien sabe que cosa. De pronto ella dejo hablar y sorpresivamente se lanzó hacia el y lo abrazó._

_Se quedo inmóvil un momento, sorprendido por el repentino acto de Sakura, pero luego laxó su cuerpo y correspondió al abrazo, no supo como ni por que, pero sus brazos se levantaron instintivamente y cruzaron la cintura de Sakura. Podía sentir el agitado bombear de su corazón y su leve aroma, femenino y delicado._

_Lo siento pero no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, de que tu volvieras con nosotros y…._

_HEY TEME ! NO TE APROVECHES ¡! – Los gritos de Naruto volvieron a sentirse haciendo que Sakura y Sasuke se separaran._

_CALLA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ POR ….. – Pero reclamo de Sasuke nunca finalizó, un fuerte golpe lo impactó y este fue a dar unos 5 metros de distancia desde su posición inicial._

_A SAKURA-CHAN NO ME LA TOCAS-Grito Naruto en posición de defensa- y ahora ponte de pié que tenemos que volver a casa…. Y ya sabes Ten cuidado bastardo, que tendré los ojos bien puestos en ti, infeliz !_

Sí todo seguía igual.


	2. Chakra

A pesar que le encantaba su trabajo, a veces ser un médico era una tarea bastante tediosa, ya que además de tener largos turnos de trabajo 1 de cada 10 "pacientes" necesitaba realmente sus cuidados, todo el resto eran dolores estomacales, alergias de primavera, "ayer me dolía pero hoy no", hinchazones por gases, etc…

Un doctor, con el tiempo, logra reconocer entre enfermos reales y pacientes hipocondríacos, pero había uno en especial que la tenía bastante confundida, el cual siempre aparecía al final de su turno.

Adelante – gritó Sakura mientras anotaba antecedentes de su paciente anterior en la ficha médica, casualmente miró su reloj de pared que indicaba que luego de esta persona era libre y podría por fin ir a casa-.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y para la no sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke entró con paso lento y mirando el suelo. Cerró la puerta tras de si y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hola Sasuke-kun, que te trae por aquí? – Sakura le echó una rápida mirada clínica y supo de inmediato que enfermo no estaba-.

… mi hombro derecho, creo que me desgarré .

Desgarro? Ehh bueno siéntate en la camilla- el aludido se sentó sin reprochar nada, Sakura mientras se acercó hasta quedar en frente a el dispuesta a revisar.-

La ninja médico comenzó a tantear el área "dañada" pero a simple vista no había nada malo, corrió un poco la tela de su camisa para ver directamente la piel del hombro, pero como ella sospechaba desde un principio no había señal alguna de lesión.

Mmm… no veo nada mal, por qué crees que tienes un desgarro?- Preguntó Sakura apartando las manos del hombro de Sasuke- no estás ni hinchado.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con una expresión algo molesta, demoró un par de segundos en responde.

Estaba entrenando con el dobe, y el imbécil me dio una patada.

Lo que pasó a continuación terminó remarcar más la expresión molesta de Sasuke, pues Sakura se echó a reir.

Hhahaha vamos, en toda tu vida has sufrido cosas peores que una simple patada y sabes que eso no es lo suficiente como para desgarrarte o mucho menos. De todas formas, una patada no produce un desgarro…

Pero … me molesta , además… -Sasuke cambió su disgusto por una sonrisa arrogante- tu deber como ninja médico es curarme.

Curarte? pero si no hay nada que curar, es como la vez que te doblaste un dedo del pié, o tu supuesta fisura del fémur, o cuando te mordió esa serpiente no venenosa (donde no tenías ni marcas de mordedura), o cuando según tu tenías gangrena al cortarte con una rama, o cuando te dolia el…

Está bien- interrumpió Sasuke volviendo a su expresión molesta- a lo mejor para ti exagero, tanto atender gente te ha hecho perder la sensibilidad.

Sensibilidad? tus extremadamente leves lesiones te tienen la piel muy sensible, ahora dime qué quieres que haga con tu "desgarro"?

Chakra – soltó Sasuke como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia.

Sakura alzó una ceja y lo miró, así que todo esto se trataba siempre de lo mismo, una excusa barata al final de su turno de hospital para conseguir un poco de chakra, no sabía de donde venía toda esa adicción hacia el chakra médico, pero al final ella siempre cedía, pero hoy cambiaría un poco las cosas.

Siéntate en la camilla de forma que me des la espalda- ordeno Sakura-.

Qué? Para qué?- Sasuke la miro extrañado, ella solo solía aplicar chakra en la "zona afectada" y listo, no entendía esta nueva petición.

Vamos solo hazlo o te inyecto un antiinflamatorio y te envío a casa.

Aún no entendiendo la petición de su compañera de equipo obedeció la orden y se sentó dándole la espalda, no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o se iba a vengar de todas las veces que hipocondríacamente le había hecho perder el tiempo en su consulta. Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando sintió las manos de Sakura masajear sus hombros, y no solo sus manos sino que también su chakra.

Sakura comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobres sus hombros y espalda media, aplicando presión con sus dedos pulgares mientras liberaba pequeñas descargas de chakra en el proceso. Debido a que Sasuke le daba la espalda no pudo ver la expresión placentera del chico, aunque casi podía imaginarla.

Sabes… no es necesario que inventes accidentes para que te atienda- Dijo Sakura casi en un susurro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- puedes venir cuando quieras y pedirme un masaje de chakra… nunca me negaré.

Lo tendré en mente.

Así que Sakura de ahora en adelante tenía completamente identificados a sus pacientes solemnes, aquellos que realmente estaban enfermos, los hipocondríacos y …. Sasuke.


	3. Cosas de Hombre I

La situación era completamente vergonzosa y absolutamente humillante, ni siquiera podía salir a comprar comida sin que una horda de mujeres, de todas las edades, tratara de tocarlo, fotografiarlo, seguirlo, intentar robarle un mechón o arrinconarlo. Demonios, esto le colmaba la paciencia.

Al salir del mercado, con solo pan y tomates (no soportó seguir un minuto mas dentro) se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana para ponerle fin a este asunto…aunque claro, la vendedora de esta se le babeó encima. Demonios y mas demonios !

El asunto era que luego de una misión de protección a un empresario, tuvo una pelea con unos mercenarios y para hacer la historia corta, resultó con una fractura en la clavícula (y dónde estaba su compañero y querido amigo Naruto mientras peleaba? Pues meando), la cosa es que su enfermera de cabecera lo había sanado (Yupii chakra médico gratis), y vendado de tal forma que su brazo derecho quedaba inhabilitado hasta que ella declarara que todo estaba bien, por lo tanto la recomendación fue reposo y nada de usar dicha extremidad.

Llevaba una semana así, la verdad podía hacer casi de todo solo con su brazo izquierdo a excepción de una cosa… y es lo que nos trae a esta situación… no podía afeitarse, no a menos que quisiera tener miles de cortes en el rostro.

Y era esta jodida barba de aspecto descuidado que le otorgaba un plus a su ya atractiva existencia y la perfecta excusa para una jauría de hienas en celo lo asechara a donde fuera. Pero no mas, ya era suficiente, estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, y debido a su pasado no era lo más acertado.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, la hora a la cual Sakura salía de su turno del hospital, por lo general siempre entraba a la hora de su última consulta cuando necesitaba de su ayuda, pero prefirió negarse a entrar debido a la cantidad de mujeres que trabajaban dentro del recinto.

Ella era la única persona a quien podría pedirle ayuda con este problema, jamás dejaría este asunto en manos de Naruto o Kakashi, mucho menos en menos de la cosa rara de Sai, el hecho de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Además no la veía hace rato, era extraño, pero le gustaba verla.

A las 6 en punto la vio salir con unos libros en la mano, y se cruzaron de vista.

Eh? Hola que haces aquí- Sakura estaba confundida, por lo general el siempre entraba al hospital, sin importarle interrumpir su turno- y por qué te ves tan molesto?

Caminemos- respondió algo cortante mientras comenzó a marchar delante de ella.

….Bueno, será- La verdad que ya estaba completamente acostumbrada a la volubilidad de carácter de Sasuke.

Caminaron un momento en silencio, Sakura ofreció ayudarlo con sus bolsas del mercado, el por supuesto se negó y luego comenzó a preguntarle como estaba su hombro y cosas por el estilo, ni siquiera se preocupó por la dirección en que estaba siendo llevada, la verdad es que iba un poco distraída por unos cuantos vellos faciales que tenía a la vista (ustedes creían que no se fijaría?).

Habían llegado a la puerta de la casa Uchiha, Sasuke se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Sakura:

Necesito que me hagas un favor…es bastante estúpido lo que te voy a pedir, pero yo no puedo hacer- dijo mirando su hombro.

Claro- respondió Sakura parpadeando- pero de que se trata?

Necesito…

Si…

…que tú…

Aha….

…. me afeites.


End file.
